Sediento de tí
by Kuroki Sena
Summary: Rin Matsuoka es un nuevo estudiante en el istituto, sediento como tiburón por sangre, el pelirojo busca desesperadamente una aventura amorosa. podra luchar contra sus deseos traicioneros, o causara un gran problema... advertencia insinuaciones de distintas parejas, cuartetos y palablas obsenas a la vista. leer bajo tu propio riesgo. proximamente lemon, ¡capitulo 2 lime!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: nuevas caras…**

Ser el nuevo alumno de aquel instituto no iba a ser tan sencillo como en las novelas shojo, aun así no quería que fuese de esa manera, Rin estaba consciente de eso, suspiro mirando de reojo a los que por obra del destino se convertirían en sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Inflo su pecho tomando aire, como si fuera necesario para una presentación, ¿acaso estaba nervioso?, o simplemente era una auto reacción, ni el mismo lo savia, formo una mueca de disgusto y molestia a la vez, no se sentía de humor para las presentaciones, menos cuando tu hermana te obliga a meterte en aquel estúpido instituto con la excusa de "nada más estas de Otaku en casa." La mataría, claro si esa escuela no fuera interna.

-Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka… -gruño y por qué no odiaba su nombre- Tengo nombre de chica porque mis padres se les dio la gana de humillarme por el resto de mi vida, pero soy un chico.- todos en el aula se quedaron callados, ese chico simplemente era directo ante las cosas que odiaba, que sorpresas les esperaría con aquel chico tiburón.

-bien am… Rin puedes tomar asiento donde gustes- sonrió con nerviosismo la maestra, aparecer la mirada del de ojos rojos le intimidaba. Rin asintió buscando donde descansar y marcar su trasero durante las siguientes 3 horas, sin dejar de mirar a cada chico que se le cruzara, por fin decidió, sentarse alado de un chico castaño de hombros anchos, por alguna razón le avía llamado su atención, o simplemente callo ante sus gustos físicos.

Las clases continuaron como siempre, aburridas, deseando con ansias el descanso, la campana sonó al escuchar las plegarias del pelirrojo o simplemente porque ya era hora, todos en el salón se levantaron en busca de sus amigos, novios, o el colega que te consiente porque le das pena ajena. Rin se disponía a ir a por algún bocado, su estómago gruñía y reclamaba comida.

-tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme a cualquier compañero- bufo- aunque no es mala idea… -susurro esto último comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

-Hola- escucho a sus espaldas deteniéndose y mirando de reojo a aquella persona que le avía detenido, era un chico alto, de cabellos negros, sonrisa encantadora y ojos azules claros.- Soy Sousuke ¿tú eres Rin no?

-depende… ¿es para golpear al dichoso o para follar con él?

-am… para mostrarle las instalaciones será…

-a… si soy yo…

-bien en ese caso sígueme te llevare a tu dormitorio, y te recomiendo venir conmigo, no le tengo paciencia a los críos como tú, te advierto que tengo autorización para golpearte-gruño gentilmente comenzando a caminar.

-"joder… yo quería comer"- lloriqueo siguiendo al mayor.

…

-¿así que tienen un nuevo compañero?- interrogo un chico rubio de ojos grandes y redondos

-por desgracia- gruño el pelinegro dando un bocado salvaje a su comida.

- y por lo que veo estas molesto… ¿acaso paso algo? – interrogo nuevamente el rubio, su curiosidad era como la estupidez humana, de alguna u otra manera no tenía fin.

-el muy maldito se tragó y desnudó a mí, MI NOVIO, con la mirada- gruño mirando de mala gana hacía algún lugar.

-¡Haru!- se exalto un ya sonrojado peli castaño- no es para tanto, además solo se sentó junto a mí, ni siquiera hable con el- bufo como niño regañado por su madre.

-el problema fue que ni te diste cuenta Makoto- gruño nuevamente, el coraje le tragaba internamente- ya hasta babeaba por ti.

-Haruka-sempai mejor tranquilícese o nos meteremos en problemas- tembló Rei no quería otro reporte en su expediente.

-conhmho segha-bufo como pudo con la comida en su boca.-solo queda saber con quién dormirá la maldita zorra- gruño.

Haruka Nanase era un chico pelinegro de ojos azules como el mar, su carácter era serio y frio, excepto cuando se encontraba con su pareja o se encelaba, la mayoría de los estudiantes le temían, y por qué no, todos comentaban que era un chico yandere de esos que solo aparecen en los anime.

-ablando de eso-comento Rei- vi a Sousuke llevando al tal Rin a su habitación

-Makoto anda vamos a ver dónde duerme ese chico.

-pe… pero- no alcanzo a reclamar la ballena ya que el delfín le avía halado en contra de su voluntad.

…

-Estas son las reglas, tu horario, los horarios de las otras cosas y clubs –decía Sousuke dándole todo aquello al pobre Matsuoka.- a y… tu compañero… mmm creo que no está por aquí cerca pero al rato le conocerás. Bueno en ese caso… ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿tienes novio?

- directo al grano. ¿No?- rin se encogió de hombros poniendo las cosas en lo que ahora el tiburón reclamaba como propiedad. Sousuke bufo no quería pasar un minuto más con aquel niñato, le resultaba algo…. ¿Algo excitante será la palabra? Ni él lo savia y menos la autora. –En todo caso dudas o algo no me busques- término por decir saliendo de la habitación.

-joder sí que estaba bueno el moreno- susurro para sí Rin, no podía evitarlo, su querida hermanita Gou le avía enjergado aquel "don" de observar y deleitarse con los músculos de los hombres, aun así Matsuoka ya disfrutaba por el gusto que tenía por la especie del mismo sexo, pues el pelirrojo se consideraba bisexual por así decirlo- creo que… utilizare el baño… por ahora- comento al aire caminando hacia dicho lugar, ya que su querido "amiguito" comenzaba a molestar.

La tarde continúo con normalidad, el sol se ocultaba lentamente dando un paisaje hermoso por así decirlo, merodeaba por los pasillos en busca del pelinegro ese el cual avía olvidado el nombre. Soltó un bufido odiaba la escuela, por qué demonios existía una cosa así le molestaba en cierta forma aun así, no se quejaba en lo absoluto pues conforme avía caminado y observado estaba llena de chicos lindos y atractivos, lo suficiente para su gusto.

-disculpa amigo ¿estás perdido?- un sujeto alto de cabellos melocotón se acercó a nuestro protagonista.

-por desgracia… -suspiro "Le hubiera puesto más atención a ese chico en vez de mirarle el trasero todo el trayecto…" pensó.

-¡o pero mira que distraído!-comento el alto- tu eres Rin el nuevo de mi clase-sonrió gentilmente abrazando al mencionado. – Mucho gusto en tocarte- susurro melosamente cerca de la oreja del pelirrojo- mi nombre es Kisumi dime en que puedo ayudarte. –levanto con cuidado la barbilla del más pequeño acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del tiburón.

Rin solo reacciono a quitárselo de encima saliendo cuanto antes lejos de ahí, tenía un límite y ese chico no le daba buena espina. "no quiero topármelo jamás en mi corta vida" pensó retomando nuevamente su camino, "es lindo lo admito, pero de algún modo me aterra, ya ni yo soy tan ofrecido como ese" bufo.

Caminaba serenamente metido en sus pensamientos, los cuales nada más por culera tenían el nombre de Matsuoka por todos lados, si por desgracia Yamasaki no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese ardiente y sensual tiburón, o simplemente el almuerzo le avía causado gases, aun así no encontraba las diferencia.

-Yamasaki se encuentra bien le noto muy distraído-susurro por lo bajo un chico lindo de cabellos platinos

-um no, no pasa nada es solo que me siento raro… mi corazón late muy rápido y por alguna razón me siento nervioso.

-¿acaso usted se ha enamorado de casualidad?

-no digas tonterías Nitorito- gruño el mayor recostándose en su cama.

-yo solo opinaba-susurro

…

La noche callo repentinamente, oscureciendo el cielo con un manto estrellado, los alumnos se disponían a regresar a sus dormitorios antes del odiado toque de queda, Makoto se despedía de su querido novio el cual entre berrinche y escusa no quería que el mayor se fuera. Por otra parte Rin se encontraba en la habitación desempacando sus cosas y husmeando una que otra vez las cosas ajenas de su compañero, maña ya adquirida por él.

-se nota que la ha de tener… -no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues el sonar de la puerta al abrirse le hiso que se detuviera- o tío me estas jodiendo- gruño al ver su compañero de cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de leer: Free es no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, adapte sus personajes al estilo de poder manipular y acomodarme ante esta historia :3**_

Capítulo 2: Tu limite…

Suspiro pesadamente, entrando a su querido cuarto el día había sido algo pesado para él, o más bien los corajes y berrinches que hiso al transcurso del día, estaba agotado, literalmente aun le quedaba energía suficiente para romperle la cara, o el culo más bien, a ese chico tiburón. Bostezó caminando asía su cama, arrojándose a esta.

-¿Haru está usted bien? Le noto algo raro- susurro la persona que dormía en la cama de arriba, mirando por la orilla de su territorio más bien.

- estoy bien- gruño el pelinegro tapándose la cara con su preciado peluche de delfín.

-yo solo preguntaba –se asustó el bicolor recostándose en su cama, el hecho de compartir el cuarto con ese rarito yandere le asustaba, con decir que el pobre no podía ni mencionar a Makoto en una oración.

Haruka simplemente bostezó acurrucándose ente sus almohadas, de alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

Miraba asombrado, no más bien asustado a la persona frente a él, estaba impactado esa es la palabra, el jodido destino le jugaba una mala treta. O más bien la autora le gustaba hacerlo sufrir… no más bien es la primera razón.

-me estas jodiendo- susurro Rin mirando al alto jugador de básquet.

-hay pero que suerte la mía- lloriqueo el melocotón mirando a la persona detrás de el- Tachibana usted tiene mucha suerte le ha tocado con el sexi chico nuevo- lloro.

-¿Eh? Lo dices enserio- se exalto el castaño, y porque no Rin sería un nuevo blanco a la lista de Nanase. –Dios le libre- susurro Makoto asiéndose la idea, ahora tendría que cuidar la espalda de Matsuoka e incluso la suya.

Obviamente a Makoto no le disgustaba el estar acompañado del pelirrojo, aun así lo disfrutaría, de alguna forma era algo atractivo, probablemente su mente le jugueteaba una mala tetra o simplemente caía ante sus deseos lujuriosos, aun así le resultaba satisfactorio, le quedaba un mes con el tiburón.

-bueno yo me retiro tengo que irme ya no tarda el guardia, -interrumpió Kisumi – adiós Makoto Rin –rio saliendo del cuarto dejando a los dos chicos solos en un ambiente raro.

Rin mira interesado… que va más bien miro lujurioso el cuerpo de Makoto, sintiendo como su "amiguito" despertaba lentamente, pensando seriamente que tenía un problema grave. El castaño simplemente le sonrió entrando a su territorio, saludando y ablando de cosas innecesarias con el de ojos rojos. Al final el sueño y cansancio derroto a ambos compañeros, despidiendo y deseándose dulces sueños, cayendo de lleno al reino del sueño.

La noche transcurrió lentamente, mostrando un hermoso panorama de estrellas y objetos no identificados, el viento soplaba despacio, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y meciendo sus ramas, Nagisa un suave y dulce niño miraba con agobio el paisaje, sintiendo como su corazón se estresaba, el pequeño rubio de ojos rosas grandes y redondos ya sufría un problema, por más de sentirse cansado y con sueño de alguna manera u otra no podía dormir. Soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos un momento, como deseaba salir al patio, o vagar por los pasillos del instituto, o incluso ir al jardín a ver si aquel sujeto de traje negro jugaba con el nuevamente, en cambio se encontraba ahí como perro amarrado mirando con nostalgia a la nada.

Nuevamente suspiro al sentir como el aire le pegaba en la cara, empezaba a ser un poco de frio o el aire se estaba enfadando, quizás una tormenta se acercaba, aun así no lo sabía.

-¿no puedes dormir? –escucho tras de sí girándose y topándose con un lindo chico de cabellos naranjas, Nagisa simplemente negó ante la incógnita –o… Bueno venga vallamos a dar una vuelta ¿qué dice? –este simplemente asintió agarrando su chamarra, probablemente saldrían del edificio.

-Momo-chan crees que…-miro con nostalgia el piso negando de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no… nada anda vámonos probablemente veamos a Haru. –alentó el mayor empujando a la nutria.

…

Ya llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño, sentía como si alguien le observase desde las penumbras, avisándole la ya dichosa hora de su muerte, así como en esas películas de terror donde un grupo de chicos llega a un lugar desconocido y un asesino serial los espera dichoso de arrancarles los ojos. Gruño contra la almohada levantándose de su cama con cuidado, tallando sus ojos en un intento de alejar el sueño y acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

-necesito ir al baño- susurro entre bostezos yendo asía el lugar predestinado, serró la puerta con sigilo de no despertar a su amado compañero, sin percatarse de la sombra o humano que se encontraba a lado de esta.

-así que… de todas las habitaciones que existen te toca dormir con mi bebe- gruño el pelinegro apretando los puños. Observo cuidadoso los movimientos del pelirrojo al salir del "tocador" este simplemente se paseó por la habitación, buscando algo al parecer. Haru chasqueo la lengua al ver como Rin subía las escaleras de la litera para observar y dar un beso a Makoto. Sintió como su sangre hervía y los impulsos de matar se apoderaban de él, le enseñaría a ese cualquiera, el límite que tiene asía su, SU Makoto no permitiría que el tiburón se saliese con la suya. Y de pronto una idea surco su cabeza, que pasaría si el tal Rin muriese misteriosamente o más bien desapareciera de la faz del planeta, ¿alguien lo extrañaría?, ¿lo notarían?, quizás si o ¿no? La daga en su bolcillo no vacilaba, la respuesta era obvia lo mataría en ese momento, en ese lugar, con el único testigo y su fiel ayudante de su pareja. Estaba a punto de hacerlo lamentablemente el zumbar de su móvil lo detuvo.

Matsuoka se giró rápidamente al oír el zumbar de algo, miro con cuidado cada parte de la habitación, realmente algo le daba mala espina en esa habitación, o acaso ese instituto tenia pasadizos secretos, o simplemente si había un asesino serial en aquel edificio. El sonar de la puerta altero los nervios del de ojos rojos, trago saliva ruidosamente bajando con delicadeza las escaleras, como si una trampa para osos estuviese en el piso, caminando con cuidado asía la puerta abriéndola despacio.

-Hola perdona por molestar pero… -un lindo chico de cabellos platinos y ojos azules claros se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta- Yamasaki sempai me mando a entregarle esto –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un par de llaves –dice que le perdones por no dártelas antes… y disculpa la molestia.

-a no te preocupes –rio Rin mirando con deleites al pequeño shota, no estaba mal según sus gustos, "lo aria llorar y suplicar por más" fue lo primero que pensó –a por cierto cuando vine a este cuarto… -callo por un minuto pensando bien las cosas o más bien su plan –de casualidad… ¿tu duermes con Sousuke? –y bingo recordó el nombre del dueño de esas sexis posaderas.

-am… s-si –bacilo el menor, por alguna razón le intimidaba.

-o genial-rio con cinismo – ¿me llevarías a con él?

-C-claro… ben sígueme por aquí.- y dicho esto los dos abandonaron aquel pasillo rumbo aquel lugar de deseado por Matsuoka.

Caminaron con cautela por los pasillos de aquel lugar, un paso en falso y llamarían la atención del guardia, la paciencia de Rin le mataba lentamente, aquel dulce niño de nombre Nitori le resultaba demasiado lindo, pronto caería ate sus instintos, siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que Matsuoka detuvo al menor acorralándolo contra la pared asustándole.

…

Corría por todo los pasillos de un lado a otro, no estaba huyendo, de eso estaba seguro, simplemente estaba desesperado al no poder encontrar por ningún lado a su sempai, estaba seguro que el condenado fue por ahí a matar a un pobre inocente, y lo peor de todo le castigarían por no cuidar al pelinegro.

-Kuromy-chan –escucho a lo lejos deteniéndose de inmediato.

-¿Nagisa-sempai?- interrogo para si el bicolor mirando extrañado al rubio -¿Qué ase por aquí?

-venía a ver si Haru se encontraba pero veo que le has perdido o me equivoco- Kuromy negó rápidamente, ¿no para nada como cree que le avía perdido de vista? Comenzó a sudar frio, su problema sencillo era pésimo con las mentiras. –En ese caso, ¿dónde está Haru-chan?- y ahí maldijo su mala suerte, como le explicaría donde carajo se encontraba el susodicho.

Un estruendoso golpe llamo la atención de los tres adolescentes yendo rápidamente hacia el lugar de los hechos.

_**¡Advertencia! **_

_**Lee bajo tu propio riesgo: Lime Rin x Nitori, no me hago responsable de nada, no se preocupen esto no durara mucho… supongo yo xD**_

En un acto reflejo Nagisa jalo a sus compañeros ocultándose de inmediatamente tras la pared, el ver al pelirrojo junto al platino en esa posición era algo curiosa, tal vez no encontró a Haru pero, probablemente encontró una escena comprometedora.

Nitori temblaba inconscientemente, el tener así de esa manera a su sempai le ponía nervioso en cada sentido, sentía su respiración acelerarse lentamente, Rin miraba gustoso las reacciones del menor, algo en su parte baja comenzaba a despertar.

-S-sempai- alcanzo a susurrar Nitori antes de que el tiburón le callase con un fugaz beso. Sintió como la lengua de Rin se entrometía a su boca saboreando cada parte de esa cavidad húmeda y viscosa. –nhu! Ha esp-espere por favor s-sempai –dijo como pudo entre los besos del mayor.

Rin hizo caso omiso ante la petición del alvino, al contrario el tiburón comenzó a besar, chupar y mordisquear el cuello de su presa deleitándose con sus gemidos y gritos que soltaba, sigiloso como minino deslizo cauteloso su mano por debajo de la camisa del más bajo tocando de inmediato las tetillas de este, Nitori solo alcanzo a responder con un gemido ahogado, pues sus manos se encontraban agarradas sobre su cabeza, el pelirrojo comenzó a apretar o más bien a pellizcar aquellos puntos rosas antes de pasar su boca sobre estas, chupándolas con deleite y mordisqueándolas cruelmente, no podía detenerse en ese momento, claro estaba excitado con los gemido y las suplicas del shota.

-¡o por Kami! -Susurro Nagisa por lo bajo al ver tal escena de violación- ¡esto es bueno, mejor que esa película! –rio con morbo sintiendo como se excitaba.

-¿N-no deberíamos detenerlos?- susurro momo con miedo.

-¡¿estás loco?! Esto vale miles de oro –comento Kuromy gravando la escena del acto con su móvil.

-enfermos…- susurro para si Haru al ver a los chicos mirando aquello, antes de largase de aquel lugar.

Nitori sintió como la mano intrusa de rin bajaba esta vez asía su short entrando con facilidad, y peor aún sintió como esta tocaba lujuriosa su virilidad, asiéndole gemir y suspirar, no era que disfrutase ser violado y perder la virginidad con un extraño, sino que de alguna manera aquel ardiente chico tiburón, le hacía sentirse… como explicarlo, ¿raro? No lo podría definir simplemente y eso comenzaba a molestarle, o más bien su "amiguito" comenzó a molestarle. ¿Qué acaso Matsuoka lo torturaba lentamente? Abrió con miedo sus ojos, no savia ni en qué momento los avía cerrado, y ni lo quería saber, Rin le miraba con gracia, como si quisiera reírse ante las expresiones que Nitori hacía.

-sabes… solo porque no tengo tanto humor… lo dejaremos para la otra- le susurró al oído Matsuoka saliendo de inmediato del lugar, el menor simplemente miraba como su sempai se alejaba, no es que le quisiese detener, ni que las palabras que le dijo le hirieran. Simplemente era que temía ser descubierto en tal acto, simplemente eso, y nada más…

…

¡_**Fin del lime! **_

La mañana llego lentamente, no era como si quisiese llegar o algo por el estilo, simplemente era por causa de la naturaleza, el sol se levantaba y las aves comenzaban a cantar, y con eso me refiero a los gallos que vagaban por ahí, llenando con su bello canto los pasillos y de más de ese instituto. Nuestro querido protagonista se levanta de mala gana, no está acostumbrado a madrugar, lo natural era levantarse a las 5 pm, pero ahora si querías comer algo debías levantarte máximo a las 7, eso era una cruel tortura para él.

-ha Rin ya te has levantado, buenos días –saludo Makoto desde la puerta del baño media abierta, por alguna razón este se ocultaba- no es por molestar pero… he olvidado mi toalla, -rio nervioso- ¿me la podrías pasar?

-a… -El mencionado simplemente asintió, no podía responder o decir nada, por alguna razón, o más bien simple, ya que tener al mayor, casi, desnudo frente a él, con su cabello mojado escurriendo agua y sonrojado, era demasiado para su sistema de autocontrol. De algo si estaba seguro, no sobrevira en aquel instituto, o probablemente se deleitaría como nunca del majar que estaba frente a él, no solamente Tachibana sino… tal vez ese shota y Yamasaki.

_**Fin del capítulo hasta aquí 2166 palabras demasiado para mí, siguiente capítulo, Kisumi no se queda atrás intentara conquistar a Matsuoka, ¿Haru le dará un alto al Rin o acabara con el de inmediato? ¡Nagisa, Momo y Kuromy callaran ante lo que vieron?**_

_**Mini extra:**_

-y esa cara- interrogo preocupado el peli azul al ver a su amigo

-¿cuál? ¡¿Que no vez que es la única que tengo?! –bufo inflando sus mofletes en forma de berrinche

-Nagisa-kun por favor dime que dormiste a noche –gruño el mas alto.

-pues…

-nunca entenderé por que no puedes dormir, ¿acaso sufres una enfermedad de los nervios?- el rubio quedo mudo, no savia como responder aquella incógnita, no es que tuviese una enfermedad, salvo que… "es que no puedo dormir ya que el hecho de ver como Haru manipulaba, y asesinaba a una de sus víctimas violentamente, le dejase un trauma, por las palabras, eres el siguiente" fuese una enfermedad.

-dejémoslo ahí ¿sí? No me siento de humor para pensar- mintió, Haru avía sido mui estricto y claro ante su amenaza y no le gustaría recordarlo. –anda vámonos a comer algo… yo invito-rio.


End file.
